mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoine Andercres
"My brother, Lyle? Yeah.. he's the coolest." ''-Antoine, praising his younger brother General Info Antoine is the older brother of Lyle Andercres. Together, they are the only two remaining of their bloodline. The two brothers contrast each other in a lot of ways; whereas Lyle is naive, unobservant, but freakishly durable, Antoine is practically an Academic and Combative genius, incredibly perceptive, but stupidly frail. If he were a game character, Antoine would have 1 HP. This, however, doesn't seem to bother Antoine, as he typically avoids fighting altogether. History Antoine grew up as the guardian of Lyle, in their isolated home atop a certain hill. Antoine barely knew his parents, and forgot what happened to them; whether they were killed by illness or abducted by monsters... he ended up telling Lyle that it was both. Developing a strong bond with his brother, Antoine did everything in his power to spoil Lyle and let his childhood and adolescence be the happiest they could be. He lived his life for Lyle, forsaking most of his opportunities and jobs just to let him be happy. After the costume party, where Lyle kept his armor and weapon designed for said party, Antoine did Lyle numerous favors behind his back; he dulled his sword so Lyle wouldn't injure himself, and convinced numerous mages to assist in enchanting his plastic suit of armor to keep him from being harmed. When his brother came of age to travel, though, Antoine finally allowed himself to grow independent. He traveled to a nearby mountain range, dominated all the Dragonkin living there, and took the strongest of them as his wife. This was Melinse, who willingly accepted Antoine as "one of her kind", and later accepted Lyle as well. Now, Antoine lives cozily in Mel's cave, content to do absolutely nothing and be as lazy as he likes. Personality Like Lyle, Antoine is very friendly and forgiving, and would rather look at the inherent good in people, rather than their flaws and evil. He is also relatively lazy, and does not like to take action. It's because of this that Antoine sometimes forgets to feed and water himself. Even after letting Lyle become independent, Antoine's younger brother still means to world to him, and frequently writes him letters and mails him packages with neat things he and Mel find. Antoine is still nice to other people, even capable of half-heartedly forgiving overly cruel people and hyperviolent murderers. Should Antoine's brother be killed by another living being, however, Antoine will inevitably find out, and grow to greatly resent the one that killed him to the point of seeking revenge immediately. Abilities Antoine has no weapons, finding them barbaric and distasteful, though he doesn't judge Lyle for carrying weapons around, since he believes that Lyle isn't dangerous, even when he tries to be. In terms of magic, however, Antoine could be considered one of the most masterful human mages to have ever existed. Below is a detailed list of his known abilities. '''Gravity Manipulation -' Antoine's most prominent (and dangerous) ability would be his free control over gravity, able to increase it or decrease it on a whim, as well as change the flow and direction of gravity itself whilst being unaffected by it. It's often that Antoine combines his Gravity Manipulation with his other moves to make them inescapable. 'Teleportation - '''Although not that dangerous, it's by far Antoine's favorite ability, since it lets him get around without having to use his legs. He can spam it freely, and often does, since it doesn't put a strain on him. '''Slow Time - '''Particularly useful, as this ability slows down Antoine's perception of time. It isn't actually slowing down time, but to Antoine, that is what it looks like. People and magics move slower, allowing Antoine to move past obstacles and set up ambushes with more ease. It also allows him to write letters to Lyle faster before a deadline. '"White Magic" - '''Like his brother Lyle, Antoine also uses White Magic (or Divine Magic if you're a prude about it.) However, Antoine's grasp on white magic is far more adept, as he can smite with it easily. '''Magnificent Evasion - '''Possibly to keep himself from getting demolished in an instant, Antoine's reflexes and ability at dodging are far beyond what should be possible for a human to obtain. No attack, physical or magical, can touch him if Antoine doesn't wish it to. If something does manage to get past his evasion, though, he can still teleport out of the attack's trajectory. '''Speed beyond Divine - '''Too lazy to make proper use of it, Antoine is incredibly fast when it comes to movement and attack speed. It's very hard to keep up with him.